Bonding
Bonding is an important aspect of the game because it will give you the potential to sometimes double the stats of your team. When you enter the team screen, or when viewing the details of your monsters there will be a little bonding section on each: . . . . . . . . When you click on either of these links you will be taken to the following menu: . . . . . Here it will list your current team, and all currently filled bonded slots. You can unlock more bonding slots with pokestones. Currently the last 5+ slots cost 2000 pokestones each, I will update as I find out what the first few cost. When you select one of your unlocked bonding slots you will be presented with the monster list menu: . . . Where you can select which monster you'd like on your team. . . . With the last update they also released the Resonance option which I have yet to fool around with but as I get more data on the new feature I will update here. . . . . . . . . . . Index Mega Bonding * Mega Lutetium * Mega Diamond * Mega Shamayim * Mega Arcticuno * Mega Thunderbird * Mega Thunder God * Mega Flame God * Mega Water God * Mega Venus * Mega Charlizard Y * Mega Blastoid * Mega Flare * Mega Garde * Mega Swamp Legendary Bonding * Mutant * Lutetium * Diamond * Shamayim * Myo * Kaiorca * Groungdon * Rayquasar * Celestial * Girasol * Harinezumi * Selene * Dark * Regisrock * Regissteel * Shiro * Kuro * Pearl * Phenix * Arcticuno * Sachi * Aria * Pirouette * Thunderbird * Thunder God * Flame God * Water God * Moltentres Shiny Bonding * Shiny Psychicduck * Shiny Goldduck * Shiny Shrew * Shiny Slashsand * Shiny Magicarp * Shiny Gyakusatsu * Shiny Swabblu * Shiny Altusaria * Shiny Weevil * Shiny Cocoon * Shiny Bee * Shiny Growllithe * Shiny Canine * Shiny Sol * Shiny Vulpessix * Shiny Ninetails * Shiny Pony * Shiny Rapid 5 Star Bonding * Bulb * Ivy * Venus * Char * Chameleon * Charlizard * Squirt * Warturtle * Blastoid * Chu * Rai * Polliwog * Polliwhirl * Polliwrath * Cabra * Cadabra * Alacazam * Machochop * Machochoke * Machochamp * Scythe * Scissor * Magicarp * Gyakusatsu * Laplace * E-V * Vapor * Jolt * Flare * ESP * Umbra * Leaf * Glace * Sylph * Tindragon * Dragonfly * Dragonknight * Chicory * Bay leaf * Geranium * Totcrocodile * Crocognaw * Alligator * Larva * Pupa * Tyrant * Torchick * Combus * Blazechick * Ralit * Kirlian * Garde * Gallant * Armor-Iron * Lairy-Iron * Aggro-Iron * Swabblu * Altusaria * Feeblebass * Milo * Babydragon * Shelldragon * Salamander * Slow * Slowbrother * Gas * Haunt * Ganger * Cinderquill * Quillava * Explosion * Mudskip * Marsh * Swamp * Snowrunt * Glacier * Frostlass * Nibble * Bite * Chomp * Snakeivy * Serpentvine * Superior * Kabutogani * Triops * Pterodactyl * Otter * Dew * Samurai * Munch * Snore * Treegecko * Grove * Reptile * Seal * Dewdugong * Marysheep * Fluffy * Ampere * Mari * Azulmari * Hounddour * Hounddoom * Axe * Fracture * Hack * Pidgie * Pidgieotto * Pidgieot * Needleran Female * Needlerina * Needlequeen * Needleran Male * Needlerino * Needleking * Zubattobat * Gallobat * Crossbat * Oddradish * Stinkflower * Vileplumose * Blossom * Sprout * Weeping * Victorybell * Geodedude * Gravel * Golem * Shell * Clamoyster * Chancy * Bliss * Seahorse * Seahorsedra * Kingdragon * Electrickid * Electricbuzz * Electricwire * Magmababy * Magmamar * Magma * Tokebi * Togechick * Toge * Hippity-Hop * Skipbloom * Jumpfluff * Weasel * Weaselvile * Lotus * Lotushombre * Ludic * Zorro * Zorrodark * Carabidae * Escargot * Shellhelmet * Accelerate * Monlee * Moanchan * Kangaroo * Montop * Tropism 4 Stars Bonding * Vulspessix * Ninetails * Psychicduck * Goldduck * Growllithe * Canine * Pony * Rapid * Cubbone * Marrowhack * Cicada * Mask * Shed * Caterpillar * Pod * Butterfly * Weevil * Cocoon * Bee * Jiggle * Wiggle * Tentacle * Tentaclecruel * Kentauros * Skyarmory * Milktank * Sol 3 Stars Bonding * Rattatak * Ratticate * Sparrow * Fearsparrow * Shrew * Slashsand * Cleffairy * Cleffable * Madmonkey * Primateape * Crabby * Kingffiddler * Coughing __NEWSECTIONLINK__